


Garden Party

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Professor Jim, Writer Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Moran really approved of her son's attire for the garden party. What she didn't approved, though, was her son snogging his boyfriend behind the rose bushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Party

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on an rp with lovely [teehewz](http://teehewz.tumblr.com).
> 
> prompt: garden party/picnic

Sebastian nodded and took a sip of his mojito. He wasn’t really listening to Aunt Ellen’s story about her dogs - Duchess and Princess. It was enough that his mother forced him to play the role of a host during one of her garden parties, he didn’t have to enjoy it.

Don’t take him wrong - he liked Aunt Ellen, he really did; she was a nice woman, even if a bit obsessed about her dogs. Hell, he even enjoyed attending his mother’s parties! What he detested was answering all those questions about his life: ‘Are you seeing someone, Sebastian?’ ‘When are we going to meet your girlfriend, Sebastian?’ ‘When are you going to get married, Sebastian?’

God, he really hated all those aunts and cousins prying into his personal life as if they had nothing better to do. Well, maybe they hadn’t.

He looked above Aunt Ellen’s shoulder and discreetly scanned the surroundings, but James was nowhere to be seen. Seb sighed internally; lucky him, he didn’t have to socialize and pretend that the story about the dog eating a plastic bag was even remotely interesting.

‘Sebastian, darling, are you listening to me?’ Aunt Ellen asked, delicately touching his forearm. Sebastian blinked quickly and looked at her, smiling slightly.

‘Of course, Aunt Ellen. That’s a really unfortunate accident. How is Princess doing?’

‘Oh, she’s fine,’ the elderly lady waved her hand, ‘Her vet said that...’

Seb tightened his grip on the glass. He would give anything, _anything_ to sneak away for a moment.

 

The rose garden was located in the more secluded part of the estate making it, in Jim’s eyes, a perfect place to hide. He never was a big fan of parties - too much people for his likening - but this garden party at least gave him an opportunity to disappear.

He walked slowly through the labyrinth of bushes, brushing his fingertips over the flowers. Anthony, Morans’ gardner, took really good care of them. Smiling to himself, James stopped by pale-yellow tea roses and studied them closer when he felt an arm sneaking around his waist.

‘Hi, babe,’ a pair of warm lips whispered against his ear as Sebastian pulled him closer to his body.

‘Hi,’ Jim placed his hand over Seb’s, ‘I’m sorry I disappeared so quickly.’

‘It’s fine, I understand. I would do the same if I were you,’ the blond mumbled, pressing his lips to Jim’s neck.

‘Duties?’ James purred, arching his back slightly.

‘Yep,’ Sebastian’s hands moved slowly, caressing the other man’s chest and stomach, ‘Entertain the guests. Answer,’ he placed another kiss on Jim’s neck, ‘stupid questions.’

‘Mmm, sounds boring.’

‘Without you everything is boring,’ Seb murmured. Purring, James turned and pressed himself against Sebastian.

‘Did you miss me?’ He asked, nuzzling the blond’s neck.

‘Very much, especially since you look so perfect.’

‘Now you’re just flattering me,’ the brunette let out a breathy laugh. He was wearing a light blue shirt and white trousers - certainly not his best look. Seb seemed to think otherwise.

‘I’d eat you whole,’ he whispered, undoing two buttons and sliding his hand under the shirt, sprawling his fingers over Jim’s stomach. The mere touch made Jim shiver.

‘S-Sebby,’ he breathed out, but before he could do anything, Sebastian’s lips were against his.

‘I wanna do something silly,’ the blond mumbled when he finally broke the kiss. With his free hand he undid another button as he continued stroking James’ belly, making him gasp.

‘H-Here?’

‘Yes,’ Sebastian purred and lent forward to kiss the smaller man. He smiled when Jim kissed back. Quickly, he unbuttoned the shirt completely and pushed it down Jim’s shoulders.

‘Sebby, what-’ James moaned quietly when Seb delicately nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin of his neck. Encouraged, Sebastian dipped his head lower, leaving a trail of wet kisses to Jim’s collarbone and then moved lower, until he was kneeling in front of the other man.

‘Sebastian,’ James breathed out his name, sliding his hand into Seb’s hair, mussing his perfect ‘do. He bit his lower lip when the blond pressed his lips to his belly. Sebastian’s big soft hands ran up and down his sides, caressing and stroking the exposed flesh.

‘Come down here, Kitten,’ Seb mumbled against the reddened skin, hooking his fingers through Jim’s belt loops and pulling him down on the grass. On all fours, he crawled over the brunette and lent forward, kissing and licking his torso.

‘I don’t-’ he whispered before taking James’ nipple between his lips and sucking on it a little, ‘-wanna go back there.’

‘And I...’ Jim gasped, ‘I d-don’t want you to go back there. We...’ he let out another gasp when Seb delicately bit his nipple, ‘We could stay here, j-just the two of us.’

‘Y-yes,’ Sebastian agreed, returning to Jim’s neck to shower it with kisses, ‘Yes, we c-could,’ he repeated between the kisses, slowly sliding his fingers under the waistband of Jim’s trousers. Shivering at the touch, James closed his eyes and arched his back, pressing himself closer to the other man. Seb hummed appreciatively and continued sucking on his lover’s neck. He was about to cup Jim’s arse when he heard someone clear their throat. Annoyed, Sebastian broke the kiss, glanced over his shoulder at the intruder and froze in place.

‘I’ve been looking for you, Sebastian,’ Lady Moran said calmly. She didn’t seem affected by the scene she had just walked into, but the slight hue of pink on her cheeks gave her away.

‘Oh,’ Seb swallowed loudly, ‘Hi, Mum.’ His mother nodded slightly.

‘Aunt Ellen is asking for you,’ she continued, trying not to look at her son.

‘Oh. Ummm. I, umm, I’ll be there in a moment.’

‘Of course,’ Lady Moran nodded again, ‘I will inform her about that,’ she turned and disappeared between the bushes, leaving the two men alone.

‘M-my,’ Sebastian looked at Jim, ‘I didn’t thought that my mother...’ He stood up and helped Jim on his feet, ‘I’m sorry, Kitten...’

‘Not your f-fault,’ James mumbled, buttoning up his shirt with shaky fingers; his face was red with embarrassment.

‘We’ll continue this in the evening,’ Seb placed a quick kiss on Jim’s lips, ‘I promise.’

The smaller man nodded.

‘Now go,’ he straightened his shirt, ‘Don’t keep Aunt Ellen waiting.’

Sebastian smirked and stole another kiss.

‘See you later, Kitten,’ he winked and marched through the garden, primping his hair. Well, maybe the party wasn’t such a waste of time after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I can't write smut to save my life.


End file.
